overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Sebas Tian/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers As a melee fighter, Sebas Tian is someone who excelled in unarmed hand-to-hand, close combat. Sebas is considered as one of the four strongest warriors (Cocytus, Albedo, and Rubedo) within the Great Tomb of Nazarick. If he was to reveal his true form (dragon) in combat, Sebas can even overwhelm Albedo and Cocytus.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians Though he does not have any magical abilities, he can heal a target using Ki. According to Ainz Ooal Gown, Sebas is capable of sweeping away anyone before him in direct combat. As Sebas has high-level physical abilities, he was able to demonstrate incredible superhuman power in comparison to the New World humans. When confronted by assassins, he intercepted three poison daggers mid-flight in under a second. From this and his skill in information gathering, Climb pondered if Sebas were a retired Adamantite Ranked Adventurer given the skill and strength he demonstrated.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 4: Congregated Men During the brothel raid, he removed a steel door by wedging his hands between the door hinges, and effortlessly removed it.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 5: Extinguished, Soaring Sparks of Fire He was able to block the tip of metallic objects like Malmvist's rapier attack with his finger from even grazing him unharmed. He would close the distance with his foes and swipe with a chopping motion of his hand at them with incredible speed. Sebas’ hand enhanced with Ki was sharper than any blade, allowing him to quickly and precisely chop a swift blow unnoticed for weaklings who fight him. Most, if not all the attacks Sebas has demonstrated to his enemies until now, were known to focus on destroying their heads instantaneously. Alongside Solution Epsilon, Sebas is one of the individuals chosen by Ainz for the job of doing reconnaissance and gathering information outside the Great Tomb of Nazarick.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning Due to his high-level Phy. Def., Magic Def., & Resistance, Sebas withstood any attack made by Zero of the Six Arms including his ultimate move as though it was nothing but a breeze of wind; making anything in the New World akin to paper in comparison to his strength. Sebas could even approximately judge the foes' strength by their Ki they radiate, but it was difficult to estimate one’s strength if it was hidden by some unknown skill or magic.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 8: Six Arms Skills * Healing: Using Ki to heal a target. However, it cannot cure diseases and poison.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 3: Those Who Pick Up, Those Who Are Picked Up * Heel Drop Kick: Sebas rose one of his legs high into the air before shortly then dropping it at the foe's head, smashing their skull, neck, and spine to the point that it breaks. The weight of this crushing blow is comparable to an object weighing several hundreds of kilograms. * Human Killing: A Physical Attack that has increased damage against Human-type foes. * Intimidation: Strikes fear into the hearts of the enemy. Someone like at Climb's level could die from this. However, Climb survived thanks to his love for the Golden Princess, Renner. * Iron Skin: Hardens the user's skin. * Magical Seal: A single-target Physical Attack that inflicts the Seal effect on foe after it gets hit by this skill. * Palm of the Puppeteer: Use Ki to make a target unconscious and obey the user. Activates by touching the target's forehead. * Percussion Aerodynamics: A single-target Physical Attack move.Mass for the Dead Passive * Level evaluation (Not an official name): Specialized in evaluating the capacity of enemies. He can even classify the strength of mere humans. * Ki Sense (Not an official name): Feels signals of life in his surroundings. This skill allowed Sebas to sense precisely how many assassins were following him, and lead them into an alleyway for them to make their move. Main Equipment * Unnamed Gloves: It reduced elemental damage from fire, acid and the like. They are only about as powerful as expendable items.Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus: The Pleiades Day Other Equipment * Floating Board Scroll * Magic Glasses Trivia * When attempting to measure their strength excluding Rubedo, there are three who were considered to be the top among the warrior classes. Cocytus has an advantage against Albedo, but not against Sebas. Sebas is strong against Cocytus, but not against Albedo. Albedo can probably win against Sebas, but not against Cocytus."Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King References }} Gallery Category:Spells and Skills